


I will think of you above me always

by perspi



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perspi/pseuds/perspi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Malia comes home in a foul mood, and Chin offers to help her work it out. Sexily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will think of you above me always

**Author's Note:**

> Also known as the one in which Malia pegs the hell out of Chin. This is the result of a weird amalgamation of ideas, and honestly, it's all **space** 's fault (and maybe, a little, **siria** 's). I haven't written so much porn in my other fandoms...

  


He doesn't often get out of work early enough to beat the worst of the traffic and cook something, and Chin finds himself doubly glad he'd managed it when Malia arrives home like a storm, her heels thundering across the kitchen floor.

Usually when something angers her at work, the drive home is enough to give her some distance, some equilibrium -- it works that way for Chin, too -- but this is different; whatever this is, it's lingering. Chin follows her, carrying a pair of loaded plates into the living room just in time to see Malia flop herself down on the couch with an exasperated huff.

He passes her a plate and settles next to her. "Bad day?"

She gives him a bitter little smile before she shakes off her shoes. "You could say that." She stabs at her food with her chopsticks and hisses, "Sanderson, that _asshole_ , thinks he's God's gift."

Chin makes all the right noises in all the right places as Malia describes Sanderson's latest obnoxiousness. He's never met Doctor Sanderson, and he has a feeling that if he does he might punch the guy in the face. Still, Malia's mesmerizing when she's pissed off.

It turns him right the fuck _on_.

"Leaving an inadequate negative margin is not unheard of, it's not exact, but dismissing the evidence because it comes from me? Never mind me, I'm just the oncologist trying to treat past your fuckup," she grumbles and sets her empty plate on the coffee table. "I swear, he makes me so angry. I'd need a dick to get him to take me seriously."

Chin does his best, but he can't keep her from noticing the sharp pull of breath he takes. He stands up and takes the plates with him, saying as smoothly as he can manage, "Maybe you need to, you know--"

"If you tell me I need to let it go, so help me," she growls, and it goes straight to Chin's dick.

He shrugs and meets her eyes. "I was going to say, work it out. Maybe I could help?" 

Chin can see the moment she gets it; Malia gives him a long once-over and her eyes go dark, possessive and hungry. She gets off the couch and very deliberately takes the plates from Chin's hands, setting them back on the coffee table before she turns back to him and pushes lightly against his chest. "Upstairs," she orders, and there's no question he'll follow it.

As soon as they're in the bedroom, Malia takes hold of Chin's shirt and turns him so his back is to the wall, crowds up against him and kisses him fiercely. He gets his hands on her hips to pull her close, to feel the way she's pressing him back against the wall. The ring on her fist is a sharp-bright point digging into his chest, and he wants it, wants so badly that she turn herself loose.

They pull apart, breath coming fast, and Malia hushes him before he can think to say anything. "Just," she hisses, the line of her mouth tight, and she turns her focus to his buttons, to getting him stripped. When he tries to return the favor, she bats his hands away and points him at the bed, so he sits, right on the edge, unable to take his eyes away from the way his wife peels herself naked: shirt, skirt, slip. 

Malia catches him watching and strides over, planting one foot on the bed between his legs, her toes teasing his balls. Chin doesn't flinch, can't look away from the heat in her expression as he unrolls the stocking down the smooth length of her leg and she gives him the other one to undress the same way.

Once her legs are bare she steps in close, nudging his thighs apart with her knees and forcing him to lean back onto his hands. She sweeps her gaze down the length of him, and Chin arches back, wants to show her just exactly what she's doing to him, with the way she's slowly pulling her bra away from her breasts and shimmying out of her panties. 

She rewards him with an appreciative, thoughtful little, "Mmmmm." His heart rate ratchets a little higher when she turns away to put her necklace on the dresser and she opens the top drawer. He can see the tension in her back, in her thighs, and he lets out a groan at the thought of her taking it out on _him_.

She tosses him a _look_ , over her shoulder, before returning her attention to strapping herself in. Chin wants nothing more than to help, to stretch the nylon around her smooth hips, but she's quick, efficient and sharp, and back to her position between his knees, tossing stuff on the bed beside him, before he thinks about moving. 

He reaches for her, his hands skating over the straps to cup the curve of her ass, and she twists her fingers in his hair to pull him up, to take his mouth in an open, messy kiss. Her dick shifts between them, pressing against Chin's chest like a promise, making him pant against Malia's lips.

She tugs against his hair to break them apart and shoves at him a little with her elbows; it's enough to encourage Chin to slide up the bed. Malia's gaze follows him, hot and knowing, and she growls, "On your knees."

He can't resist drawing it out, stretching his arms up and making a show of turning over. Her hands immediately spread hot across the backs of his thighs and she breathes out his name. The bed dips as she crawls on behind him; if he drops his head he can see past his own cock, hard and ready, to see her reaching for everything else she'd left on the bed. She pulls on a latex glove with a purposeful _snap_.

Chin jerks at the first touch of cool, slick fingers across his ass. "Don't," he gasps softly, "don't be gentle."

Malia sinks her fingernails hard into one hip as she pushes what feels like two fingers in exquisitely slowly. "Are you asking?" she inquires, a low, dangerous edge to her voice that rolls like honey up Chin's spine.

He feels like every nerve ending is alight, all his focus on keeping himself still, on the way her fingers are sliding in and out of him. He barely manages to pant, "Yeah."

"Mmmm," she answers, thoughtful. Her fingers slowly drag in and out, her thumb pressed tight behind his balls; for a long moment the only sound he can hear is the slick of the lube and his ragged breathing. Chin wants to push back, wants to _move_ , but then Malia shifts her weight on her knees, moving her free hand to his back and shoving her fingers in hard, and he nearly falls to his elbows.

"I don't want you asking," she tells him and adds another finger, the stretch intense and _perfect_. "I want you _begging_ ," she says, low and throaty.

Her tongue traces a stripe of cool fire up his spine, from just above where she's working him open to the middle of his back, right where the sweat has started to rise from his skin. 

Chin moans, loud in the quiet, and fights to keep his knees under him.

She keeps talking as she pulls out and away; Chin focuses on her voice and the warmth of one knee tucked against the inside of his own, on the sound of her lubing up her cock. "You look so good, Chin, I'm gonna make you take it, gonna ride you till I come and you're begging, needing me to get you there."

"God, _Malia_ ," Chin groans and shudders. One knee nudges at the back of his thigh and a hand pushes down on his back, forcing him to shimmy his knees wide and lower his hips until the blunt head of her dick slides against his ass. He sucks in a desperate breath, arching his back as she pushes in, just a little, not nearly enough.

She pauses just long enough to shift her weight; Chin shivers at how he can feel it, right where they're connected. Her hands wrap hot around his hips, holding him so she can _push_ , a long steady thrust that feels like forever.

"Yeah, Chin," Malia purrs and pulls out, pushes back in just slow enough to drive him insane. He's pretty sure she's doing it on purpose, waiting for him to break, and he won't, he _won't_ , not yet --

"Feeling better?" he hears himself ask.

Malia leans hard on her hands, uses the leverage to snap her hips forward. "No," she says, breathless, "he doesn't get to be here. I am busy --" and Chin can't help grunting softly with every thrust, "-- fucking my husband." 

"Nau wale no," Chin whispers, his voice going ragged.

She gasps and pauses, buried deep, before whispering, "Damn right, all for me," and she leans forward to set her teeth against the wing of his shoulder blade. Her cock shifts, and Chin twists his body, feeling like she's pulled a bowstring tight through his back between her teeth and her cock.

She leans back again, flexing her fingers around his hips before she starts fucking him in earnest, settling into a steady rhythm of easy glide back, sharp thrust forward.

Chin doesn't bother to hold back the noise that wants to escape his throat; he wants her to know _exactly_ what she's doing to him.

After a while, his arms start to tremble from holding them both up against her movement. Her hands are tight enough on his hips they're starting to hurt, and _fuck_ , if the thought of bruises in the shape of her hands doesn't jack Chin that much higher.

"Fuck, please," he finally gets out, and that's it, he can feel himself breaking, pushing back and shimmying his hips a little, " _please_."

"My Chin," she breathes, and then she twines her fingers in his hair and pushes, using all her weight to send him to the mattress. The feel of the sheets against his skin is jolting, the drag against his cock is enough to make him moan. 

Malia keeps one hand in his hair, just this side of too tight, and she drags the fingertips of her other hand up his ribs and plants it on his arm, right where he can see the way her fingers dig into his bicep as she holds herself up. She shifts one leg over to the outside of his hip and _grinds_ into him, drilling her cock just right to light him up, to make him scream. Her nipples brush against his back with every shift; her breath ghosts against his ear as she whispers, "Ku'u lei, my husband, my Chin."

"Malia, _yes_ ," he whispers back, feeling fucked-out and desperate and raw.

She grinds down a few more times before she shudders, her orgasm shaking through her and into him, leaving him right on the edge but not quite _there_ as she collapses across his back.

Her cock shifts with her as she breathes; it's enough to make him beg, he needs to _come_.

She tucks one arm under his shoulder and pulls, rolling them both to the side and making him whimper as her cock moves inside him. But then she's taking hold of his hand, sliding her fingers between his and working his dick with long, twisting strokes. It doesn't take long before Chin's coming, too, Malia's name on his breath.

They lie there a long moment, afterward, until Chin's soft in the hook of their fingers and their breathing has evened out. Malia presses a kiss between his shoulderblades and pulls out, slow and sweet, the air rushing cool between them as she rolls to her back.

Chin flips onto his stomach and shimmies down the bed -- he didn't get to strap her in, he can sure as hell get to unbuckle her now. She smiles indulgently as he pulls the nylon free, soothing the faint red marks on her skin with his lips. He leaves her cock on the sheets beside them and shifts up, until he can cover her, can kiss her back to breathless.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [the patience of water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/378691) by [Siria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siria/pseuds/Siria)




End file.
